Spartan Anna-151
by The Evil Maker
Summary: Follow Anna in this collection of short stories about her new journey as a member of the Spartan-II Project, from the day when she was kidnapped by the UNSC, passing through the fall of Reach till the end of the fight and see how she interacts with many characters and events of the Halo Universe.
1. Kidnapping

I've been planning this for a long time, but before anything else I must warn that I'm FULLY FREAKIN' AWARE of the historical and chronologic mistakes and incongruences this fic in particular has, you could even say that it was "just 4 the lulz" but suddenly it became a big project, so let me know what do you think in the reviews.

The character names and locations mentioned here belong to their respective owners.

"Halo" Is a trademark property of Microsoft Game Studios and 343 Industries, 2014 all rights reserved.

"Halo" franchise created by Bungie.

"Frozen" Is a trademark property of The Walt Disney Company, 2014 all rights reserved.

Based on Hans Cristian Andersen's "The Snow Queen".

* * *

**Spartan Anna - 151**

**Episode I: Kidnapping**

* * *

**Nightmares:**

Darkness had a strong presence in the princesses' bedroom: The moonlight barely made the upholstered walls glow in blue, coming from a huge triangular window and also covering the canopy beds of the royal sisters

"E-Elsa?"

Anna muttered, standing in front of her sister's bed, placing her small hand on her tiny shoulder and shaking it gently to wake her up. Apparently she had troubles to get some sleep.

Elsa was abruptly dragged from the dream's realm to the unpleasant reality; hardly she opened one eye, blinking several times to focus her view, only to find the young strawberry blonde among the shades with an afraid expression on her face; The moonlight drew perfectly the little girl's silhouette.

"No Anna! I don't want to build a snowman! Go back to sleep…" Elsa replied in an exasperating tone, closing her eyes once again.

"Is not that! It's-" Anna tried to speak but the words escaped from her mind.

"Then what Anna!?"

"The shadow people, I think they're around here again, I heard them on the hall… I'm scared…"

The older sister sighed.

"…That's stupid Anna, there is no such thing like the "shadow people"

"B-but I have seen them! They're black and tall and with one big blue eye! Please Elsa…"

Anna begged, holding her hands together and pouting; her sapphire eyes grew watery as she refused to believe that Elsa was shutting her out, she always thought that her sister would be the last person in the world who would abandon her.

"No Anna! Please: I'm really tired, just to back to sleep…"

Elsa stopped talking and covered her head with the bed's sheets; the strawberry blonde on the other hand gasped quietly and lowered her head to left her sister's side… despite the fear overtaking her mind…

Anna arrived to her own bed at the other side of the room and cuddled on the sheets, she placed her hands under her cheek as if they were a pillow, then she sobbed in silence for a long time until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Abduction:**

Kai: The short fat man, servant of the royal family of Arendalle, had the unhealthy habit of walking through the castle's corridors after the midnight…This night was not different to many others: His footsteps were sounding on the floor's rug, the empty armors resting on the walls and the blue glare of the moon were their only companions.

"Hmph… It's getting late… I probably shoul-UGH!" Kai's thoughts went interrupted by a strong hit in the back on his head that made him loss consciousness; The impact of his body against the ground created a hollow sound which travelled all over the halls.

The mysterious entity responsible of knocking out the servant glared at him through the blue visor of his helmet, then he crouched to reach the fainted man on the floor and moved him from the passage way; each piece of his black armor tingled with every motion, including the one when he raised his hand and made a gesture to his partners for keep moving.

"Was that really necessary?" Another soldier in black armor emerged from the darkness, carrying something between his arms, whatever it was: It was covered by a white sheet.

"It was, in that way he won't remember anything of the occurred" A third man completed.

"Command, here the ODST Recovery Team, answer, over…" The trooper said with his fingers on one side of his helmet.

"Copy that trooper" A feminine voice came from the soldier's communicator "Here Dr. Halsey, What's the situation? Over."

"Halsey!?" The man asked "I thought I made contact with the command"

"There's been a little change on the mission's command, from now your team will be talking directly to me, still your orders are the same: Recover the package at any cost and lead to the extraction zone outside the building… So what's the situation? Over."

"Roger that, we're inside the building and all possible menaces are neutralized, we'll be passing to the next phase of the mission, over."

"Understood, contact me again when your team finds the package, trooper, Halsey out."

"What is it?" One of the troopers asked when the conversation finished.

"Nothing really, Just that Halsey will be telling us what to do from now." The soldier replied to his companion.

"Hahn! And she wasn't before!?"

"He's right man: We're helljumpers and they're using us to kidnap a ch-"

"Orders are orders, troopers! Now let's go, we're almost done here…" The third man attempted to complete but he was cut out by his leader.

With that the three soldiers remained silent and began to walk among the shadows over the corridors in quietness.

* * *

The troopers arrived to the end of the main passageway, finding a huge wooden door with gold details that seemed to reach the roof; two of them placed themselves on each of the doorframes while the third one grabbed the door handle.

"The thermal detectors don't show anything… you're ready?"

His companions nodded silently, so the team leader quickly opened the gate.

The ODST slowly entered into the giant hall in front of him, pointing his battle rifle to every corner of it to make sure it was safe.

The room was so big that the also large skylight in the ceiling was not enough to reveal it completely: He was able to see wide rhomboid symbol with a floral motif in the center of the floor and an ample fireplace hearth surrounded by white walls shining in blue.

The two remaining troopers wandered into the vestibule, also staring speechless at its gigantic size.

"Man! What a nice place these people have… Are they rich or something?" One of them said.

"They should, it seems like they're from the crown, royalty…" The other soldier answered while he was gazing at one painting above the fireplace… It was a family portrait of the castle owners.

From left to right: There was a young, brunette, pale woman wearing a light blue Victorian dress, sitting on a golden padded chair with a little strawberry blonde girl in her lap; Standing in the front another child with platinum hair, blue eyes and skin as white as snow, behind her there was the king, wearing the fanciest black jacket with golden shoulder plates, decorated with many medals and a red strip wrapping his waist.

"Mother, Father and two small kids…girls…" He said "And there's the one we're looking for…"

"And quite a taste they have for clothing…" The other trooper approached, grabbing between his fingers the white sheet his companion was holding and pulling it up to peek at what was under it…

"Cut off the shit and move, soldiers! We still have a mission to complete" The leader complained.

So the two ODST's followed their partner to another huge gate on the back wall of the lounge, using the same procedure they used in the previous one: Taking cover on the walls, searching for life signals with the thermal detector and passing through the door in the most noiseless way possible.

Before them there were stairs which led to the second floor, the soldiers started to go upstairs and they found one door at the end of these.

"Switching to thermal detector…" The team leader whispered "There's one single soul on the other side…" He completed when through his visor saw a small red, yellow and green smudge appear among the cold shades of the ambient.

"Probably the girl we're looking for…" Other ODST recalled.

"Let's go…"

Carefully the three of them kept walking to the door, opening it slowly until the package was finally revealed.

Two canopy beds in opposite sides of the room were visible, also a pink rug between them with a wide triangular window on the back wall that let the moonlight intrude on it… and the two princesses sleeping deeply.

The three ODST's approached to the beds in quietness, glaring at the sisters resting in them.

"I thought you said there was only one in here…" One of the troopers said.

"The thermal detector only revealed one… but why only one? Why this one was not detected?" The team leader replied, staring confused at the little platinum blonde: Elsa.

"Is she dead?"

"Don't be an idiot! She's snoring…"

"Nevermind… Is this the one we're looking for?"

"No, It's the younger one… the flash clone is ready?"

The soldier beside Anna's bed nodded in silence, then he took off the sheet that was hiding what he was carrying between his arms:

He was carrying another Anna… A little girl that looked exactly as Anna, unconscious and oblivious to the situation.

The leader came closer to his companion, He glanced down at the young strawberry blonde sleeping, giving her a hurt look thought his helmet for several seconds, as if he were asking for absolution for involving an innocent kid in deadly conflicts that did not even concerned her.

"Sir?"

"Let's just get this shit over with…" He replied, placing his hands under Anna's tiny head and knees to lift her from the bed, carefully enough to not wake her up.

When he finally got the child on his arms: The other trooper laid down the looked-like Anna girl in the princess' bed to take her place, also covering her with the bed sheets.

"Dr. Halsey, come in…" The leader began to talk.

"Here Halsey, What is it Trooper?" The feminine voice replied.

"We have the girl and the clone is set, we're ready for extraction…"

"Make sure to sedate her before leaving the building, we don't want her to be awake until she arrives to Reach…"

"Too bad is not this one… She looks more capable…" The soldier standing in front of Elsa's bed thought in high voice.

"I certainly care a little about the opinion of a knucklehead soldier, you are supposed to follow orders, not question them! Understood trooper!?"

"Bitch…" The ODST Mumbled.

"Good, Soldier: Sedate the girl and lead your team to the extraction point at the rock valley in the north, Is just a few miles away from your position, the pelican will be waiting there, Halsey out."

"…I knew this was going to be a long hell of a night…" The leader sighed exasperatedly, his deep breath tarnished slightly the glass of his visor. "Pass me the syringe…"

His partner obeyed the command and moved his hand to one bag on his thigh, opening it to pull out a syringe full of a yellow liquid and give it to the other trooper.

Setting free one hand and making sure he was still carrying Anna correctly: The ODST grabbed between his fingers the medical instrument.

"…Forgive me…" The soldier whispered to the girl as he gently pressed the needle against her neck until it overpassed her thin skin.

"Ugh…" Anna complained softly when the liquid inside the syringe intruded in her body and mixed with the blood on her veins, then she returned to her deep rest like if nothing happened.

The leader slowly pulled out the needle and saved the empty instrument on one small container on his utility belt, after that he moved his hand upwards to the kid's neck, cleaning with his thumb a little blood drop coming out from the tiny wound, then traveling to her forehead, removing a few hairs from it as the guilt began to spread all over his mind like a mortal disease…

"Sir: The kid is sedated and the flash clone is set, are we ready to move?" His partner asked, making him return to the current situation.

"… I guess… Be ready to move soldiers, we're leaving"

Following the order the three troopers walked back in silence to the door of the room, taking the little strawberry blonde with them and leaving the place as they found it first.

"I still believe the other one would be more useful…" One of them said as he gave a final peek to Elsa and the flash clone of Anna before closing the door behind him, letting the girls rest with no idea of what just happened.

With Anna on their hands: The ODST's disposed to return from where they came, keeping the standard stealth that made them qualified for this mission in first place.

* * *

**The Journey Begins…**

"C'mon Sven! We're late!" Kristoff: The small apprentice to Iceman said to his companion, a little reindeer that seemed to be as young as the boy mounted on the sledge he was pulling through the dark forest in the middle of the night.

Sven was holding in his mouth an old oil lantern to illuminate their errant path among the trees… but undoubtedly they were lost.

"I think we're going in the wrong direction…" the boy said, wandering with his sight over every corner of the forest that the moonlight made shine, being unable to recognize any familiar sign to track their locations.

Suddenly the trail of the sledge ceased and the lantern fell to the grass, Kristoff stood up and walked to Sven, seeking to find what made him stop.

"What is it pal? Why do you stop?" The little iceman questioned his companion.

"Helloooo? Earth to Sven?" Kristoff moved his hand in front of the lost glare of the reindeer, but whatever the animal was staring at: It was impressive enough to avoid any external distraction.

Confused the boy looked in the same direction as Sven… and by surprise both were captured in the same motionless stance.

Kristoff and his reindeer contemplated in silence a mysterious group of lights dancing around the natural shrubbery, approaching to them at a preoccupying speed.

"Shhh, be quiet…" The little iceman hissed as he blew out his lantern, hiding him and Sven in the shadows, they crouched and hoped that the strangers behind the flares would not discover them.

Both waited for the lights to get close enough to see what was about… What they saw left them puzzled, impressed and frightened.

They were staring at three soldiers wearing a black armor far beyond any comparable thing they have ever seen before, with an also black helmet and a blue crystal covering their faces; _"Ice?" _Kristoff thought.

Two of them were holding rifles from where the flares emanated, and the third one was carrying a kid, a little girl on his arms.

"Why It must be so fuckin' cold here!?" One of the mysterious men said.

"Maybe because we're wandering on a dark forest among the mountains at early hours of the fuckin' morning!?" Other completed.

"Ugh! How much it remains to arrive at the rock valley? This place is making me sick…"

"Just a few meters from here" The man carrying the girl answered "Move faster soldiers: I already hear the pelican"

Their appearance was alien to his understanding: Kristoff covered his mouth with his glove to shut the upcoming gasp that the image of another kid provoked in him; He and his reindeer waited in the shades for the unknown entities to walk away from them, but not enough to let them escape from their sights.

"Let's go Sven, we must see what's going on…"

So the little iceman and his companion began to run after the soldiers, making sure to not be detected, they didn't realized where they were going until a huge amount of rocks blocked their way, fortunately they were tall enough to peek above them.

* * *

Another incredible scene far beyond their comprehension was occurring in the rock valley among the mountains.

Floating only few meters away from the ground there was a gigantic metal structure in front of the soldiers, shapeless to their perceptions: It had huge pieces of steel protruding from the sides, which were throwing fire at the air, raising and spreading dust-clouds from the land to every corner of the valley.

It was creating a deafening noise but the mysterious mans were expressionless at it, so Kristoff thought they were familiarized with it.

"What… Is… That!?" The little iceman turned to ask at his reindeer, who had the same perplexed expression he had, like if he were looking himself in a mirror.

With no answer to his doubts Kristoff resigned to keep watching at the amazing scene, but still he didn't trusted in his eyes.

Suddenly from the bottom of the big floating building a gate opened, descending to the grass and from the aperture came out two more strange soldiers and a young woman with gray short hair, wearing a full-body platinum costume.

"What took you so long!?" The woman standing before the troopers nearly shouted because of the loud sound of the structure, placing her hand in front of her eyes to prevent the raising dust enter into them.

"Dr. Halsey! Here is your…Package! As you requested!" The soldier carrying the infant answered, passing her to the young woman.

"Impressive! I'm glad to see that the rumors about the ODST's efficiency were not so exaggerated! Still under my expectations!" Halsey stretched her arms to carry the girl, meticulously inspecting Anna's face with her fingers.

"We do our best ma'am!"

"You could have done a better job cleaning the blood from her neck!"

This time the trooper didn't replied, just nodded in silence.

Unexpectedly one of the soldiers entered in alert state and pointed his gun to one amount of rocks in the distance, gazing suspiciously at them through the smokes coming out from the cracks of the soil.

"What is it?" One of the ODST's asked, then everyone standing in the valley (even Kristoff and Sven) imitated his gesture and prepared for anything.

"Those rocks… I swear I saw them move, we're not alone here…"

The chills surrounded Kristoff's body when that sentence was spoken; he concealed himself and Sven behind the giant rock in front of them as his little heart raced in response to the growing fear within him.

"Rocks? It's been a long night and we're all tired soldier… let's go back to the pelican! Here is where your job ends and mine begins!" Halsey replied to the ODST, making him relax his stance.

With that the young iceman and his reindeer witnessed everybody in the center of the valley enter into the floating metal structure, the gate that opened before closed behind them and suddenly it began to get louder and disperse mightily the dust all over the valley to the point that Kristoff had to hide in the rock to protect himself.

The gigantic building started to rise even more from the earth until it reached the high of the clouds, then by art of magic it flew quickly far away from Arendalle, along with the little girl they brought with them, only leaving behind the rock valley like it ever was and two young beholders.

Kristoff and Sven never parted their sights from the sky till the mysterious floating thing disappeared in the dark of the night.

"Sven! We must tell this to someone! People must know!" The iceman said to his companion, which only answer was a disbelieving look that the boy interpreted correctly.

"I think you're right" He completed "Nobody is going to believe us anyway, they already think we're strange, so we will never talk about this with anyone, this is just between you and me, ok?"

The small reindeer nodded in response.

"Great! Now let's go back to the camp, the sun is about to rise…"

So the little iceman and his partner began to walk away from the valley to venture into the dark forest once again, full of doubts and alien to the nature of the events they witnessed tonight.

The lives of many persons changed abruptly in just a matter of hours for a greater good, still this episode on the Arendalle's kingdom… It's only the tip of the spear…

* * *

**-O.D.S.T.: **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (also known as "Helljumpers").

**-Reach: **Human colony world at 10.5 light years away from the solar system.

**-Pelican: **Name applied to a series of dropships operated by the UNSC Marine Corps, the UNSC Navy, and the New Mombasa Police Department.


	2. The Birth Of A Spartan

I can't tell you how proud I am of this chapter: A lot of investigation was required to get it fixed correctly, for this one I read some of "Halo: The Fall of Reach" Novel, along with many hours of writing, being the longest story I've ever written but still is the one I've enjoyed most working on, probably my favorite by now, please leave a review with your honest opinion and please ignore the fact that involves more the Halo Universe more than the Frozen Franchise.

* * *

**Spartan Anna – 151**

**Episode II: The Birth Of A Spartan**

* * *

**Awakening…**

**September 23, 2517, 2300 hours**

**Planet Reach**

Anna slowly began to gain some consciousness, her deep rest went interrupted by the strange loud sounds echoing inside the place she was sleeping in. She barely opened one eye: Her vision was blurry and her ears only received unrecognizable voices… in that moment she realized that she wasn't in her room.

_Where am I? _Noticing the previous fact the strawberry blonde quickly focused her senses and sat on the bed.

"AGH! T-this isn't my bed!" She said scared as her breathing became erratic and her forehead began to cold-sweat.

The little strawberry blonde wandered with her sight around the place where she was, the first thing she perceived was herself resting in a bunk bed, beyond it there were more bunk beds orderly positioned in rows all over the place.

The gigantic hall was full of kids, boys and girls like her, some of them crying in their cots, others were yelling desperately and seeking for an escape route through the gray steel walls surrounding them, but not leaving any place for doubts: everyone was frightened and confused, just as she was.

Anna opened her mouth several times to speak but fear paralyzed her tongue: She didn't knew where she was, or why she was there, and Elsa, nor her parents were there to explain… she was alone…

"MAMA! PAPA!" She shouted as she hold her legs against her chest, resting her head on her knees and bursting into tears inconsolably.

"You have freckles too?"

A stranger's calm voice interrupted Anna's crying, she cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand between quiet sobs to see who was calling her.

The strawberry blonde saw another boy sitting in the bed beside hers, he had short brown hair, a light smile that showed a small gap between his upper teeth and… just as her: freckles spreading all over his nose bridge and cheeks.

"What is your name?" The boy asked, almost whispering.

Anna stared at him impressed and slightly intimidated, even when he was sitting on the sheets, she could notice that he was very tall, nearly twice her height.

"A-Anna…" She replied weakly.

"Anna? That's a pretty name…"

The strawberry blonde giggled a little, then both remained noiseless and avoided to look at each other, letting an awkward silence fill the atmosphere, despite the other kids crying in the background.

"Do you know where we are?" Anna asked.

"You don't know? Me neither, the last thing I remember it was me sleeping on my bed but then someone entered in my room and injected me with something, then I was sleeping again and when I woke up I saw you and the other kids in this strange place…"

The familiarity of the events made Anna froze as a statue, she doesn't need to be a detective… or even older than six years old to realize there was a connection, but as far as they now: Both shared questions, not answers…

"I just wanna go home… I miss my parents, I'm scared…" The strawberry blonde muttered.

"Yeah… me too…" The boy replied melancholically more than frightened.

"What is your name?" Anna asked in a friendly gesture.

"John!"

"Soooo John? Wanna be my friend?" Anna began to cheer herself up, returning to be the playful little girl she always has been.

(BANG!)

Before John could even answer a deafening thunder travelled all over the hall where the kids were, loudly enough to disorientate them slightly and capture their attentions to focus on what caused the noise.

Anna covered her ears with her palms and closed tightly her eyes when the loud sound threatened with leaving her deaf, after a moment she realized there was no danger and glanced to the origin of the sound.

Everyone in the room remained in complete quietness when a big group of soldiers, ODST's entered into the hall with battle and assault rifles, one of them in the front was raising his arm on the air, holding a pistol that emanated smoke from the barrel.

"Get up and come with us!" The trooper began to speak "There's some one important who wants to meet you! Do anything stupid and we will have to use these ones… on you… NOW MOVE!"

Obeying the command all the infants in the room gathered in one huge crowd, 76 kids stood up and followed the soldiers out of the hall to whatever place they were leading them, Anna was trapped in the middle of the mob, she attempted to stay close to John but she lost him among the multitude.

She was the smallest of all, and probably the younger too, so she had solid reasons to be afraid. Who are these people? What could they possibly want of her? Will she return to her parents?

Anna thought that all the answers she was looking for might be at the end of the passageway where she and the other kids were being leaded.

* * *

**Training:**

**September 24, 2517, 2200 Hours**

**Reach's Military Complex**

"MOVE FASTER! MOVE! THE LAST ONE WILL SLEEP OUTDOORS TONIGHT!"

The ODST warned: He was supervising the kids on the current activity, part of the UNSC training program specially planned for the recruits of the Spartan-II project.

"FASTER RECRUITS! DO IT AS IF YOUR LIFES DEPEND ON THIS!"

He yelled at the children, watching them crawl thoroughly on the clay as he fired his rifle at the air to motivate them.

The soldier gloated with the scene of the young boys and girls panting for breath with their heads under barbed wires, creeping over the mud to reach the finishing line at the end of the trail, yearning for the release of this tortuous day.

Anna was suffering too: Her belly was facing the clay, her arms, chin and hair were fully covered in mud, some of it entering into her mouth every time she opened it to catch air; She fought to slide her limbs forwards to keep moving, but there was no energy left within her tiny body.

Since the moment she was been awakened against her will: The strawberry blonde and the rest of the kids were submitted to inhuman training schedules, Jumping jacks, squats, ab exercises and long running cycles around the whole complex was the way they spent the day; minutes of resting followed by hours of exercise with no intermediates for food.

The sun hid behind the mountains and the moon appeared in its place, even like that the training continued, Anna was hungry and tired, every fiber of her being yelled in pain, her limbs and stomach were burning, her muscles ached merciless, she wished with all her soul that all this were only a bad dream.

She wanted to wake up, she wanted to stop… but she knew that all this was real, she also knew that it wasn't a good idea to piss off this people.

Despite her determination: She stopped, her arms and legs weren't responding, she finally gave everything and reached her edge; The strawberry blonde rested her forehead on her forearm, breathing heavily she stared at the other kids, admiring how they possessed the strength to keep moving, she remained motionless as the tears began to run down and clean the clay from her freckled cheeks.

"I CAN'T! I'M TIRED! PLEASE! STOP!"

Anna heard on the distance, she raised her vision to look at one boy, begging to the soldier for letting him rest.

The ODST stared at him, moving his head to the sides, then fiercely he stepped on the kid's head to send his face to the mud.

"GET YOUR ASS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GOAL-LINE, RECRUIT! OR I WON'T MAKE MYSELF RESPONSIBLE OF MY ACTS!" The man shouted, keeping his feet above the boy's head while he struggled to stand up.

Then the trooper released him, the kid raised and gave a loud deep breath, after that he began to crawl again between painful sobs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? KEEP FUCKING MOVING!" The ODST yelled at the children, firing his gun anew.

Anna gasped when the shot echoed all over the complex, the horror replaced the fatigue, she slowly kept crawling on direction at the goal line, dreaming with the moment when she could finally lay down and rest without having to worry about anything.

By surprise one kid reached the end line, Anna looked at him: It was John, sitting on the sand with his body fully covered in clay, after him other kid arrived, and then other, and other, the pattern kept repeating until almost every child completed the task successfully, only remaining a bunch of them, and of course, among those there was Anna.

The strawberry blonde witnessed powerless how she was being overpassed by the other recruits, she gathered all her remaining forces to move the fastest her body allowed to her, but it was useless: She was falling behind.

She crawled desperately to end this nightmare, her tiny heart raced uncontrollably and her lungs felt full of fire.

Anna stretched her little arm, her hand barely surpassed the goal line, she lied on the land, unable to move any muscle, only breathing at an accelerated rhythm, almost hyperventilating, but she didn't care: She closed her eyes, attempting fall asleep there… on the soil.

"Rest for now" The trooper approached to the children "You have earned it, TRAINERS! GET THE WATER!"

Many trainers of the complex in green costumes emerged from the barracks with trolleys full of water bottles, leading to the kids, Anna stood up to grab one, she drank the whole bottle: It was the most delicious water she ever tasted in all her entire life.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE SHOWERS AND GO TO SLEEP! TOMORROW'S GONNA BE A LONG ASS DAY!" The trooper yelled at the four winds.

Then all the boys and girls gathered in one huge crowd, walking to the barracks like zombies, Anna was about to join them but someone grabbed her by the shoulder, she turned to see who it was, her blue eyes widened as plates when she did.

"Except you cadet…" The ODST said coldly to the little strawberry blonde in front of him.

"W-WHAT!?" Anna asked fearfully "B-B-BUT WHY?!"

"What are you? Deaf of stupid? You finished last, It's your reward for being weak"

"B-b-but I don't want to sleep here! It's cold and dark and, and…"

What? Are you going to cry, recruit? One of the trainers will bring all your stuff out here… and no shower for you by the way"

Anna froze, she began to cry, then she felt a cold drop hit the top of her head, then another, and other while a thunder sounded above the clouds.

"Hahn! It's your lucky day, it seems like it's gonna rain soon, so you actually will take a shower after all…" The trooper said, moving his palm to feel the water falling from the sky, then he walked away from the strawberry blonde to his own barrack.

Anna let herself fall to the ground, she sat on the sand and rested her head on her knees to sob in peace under the rain, every wish to be alive escaped from her soul in that single moment, the physical pain of her body was nothing in comparison to the stinging sadness that consumed her heart.

"Mommy… daddy… where are you? Help me… Please…" She raised her chin to look into the stars, praying for this living hell to end.

* * *

**Stolen Memories…**

**September 30, 2517, 2130 Hours**

**Interrogation Room**

"It's useless ma'am, she just keeps refusing, I don't understand… the other kids didn't opposed with such resistance…"

The ODST Said to Halsey, who was truly disappointed: Soldiers like him in particular were trained to be sent into suicidal missions, facing the deadliest foes and living death-close experiences almost every day… and he wasn't capable of convince a kid to forget her parents.

"You're unbelievable soldier… go and have a break, just give me ten minutes with that little girl and everything will run smoothly"

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Unlike you I can handle a kid, trooper…" Halsey replied, giving her back at the ODST and opening the gate in front of her.

The gate revealed a dark room, only illuminated by a lonely light hanging above a gray steel table in the center, two chairs were visible: Anna sitting in one of them, staring deeply at the ground… and the other one was empty at the other side.

Halsey sighed and approached to the vacant chair, the incandescent light in the roof reflected on her white lab coat, she sat and looked at the small strawberry blonde in front of her, who returned the gaze in a more innocent and defenseless way.

"I thought we already clarified this the other night, Anna…" Halsey began, she did her best to conceal the guilt of kidnapping a kid corrupting her voice.

"I miss my family…" Anna discussed "I wanna go home…"

"You have to understand: That's not possible anymore…"

"I don't want to be here!"

Anna's sapphire eyes grew watery, the image of the sadden child hit hard on Halsey's Achilles heel: She knew this atrocity had to be done for the common wealth; tens of lives should suffer so other thousands wouldn't have to. She said that to herself every night in front of the mirror… when she was barely capable of see her disgusting reflection in one.

"Anna… listen to me… What we are doing is for a greater good, is to protect every men, woman and kid… and that includes your family, I know this must be hard bu-"

"But I miss my sister, I miss my home… please…"

Halsey hesitated: She began to doubt about the idea of bringing her to the army… still the strawberry blonde was there now and the project couldn't stop by cause of one single recruit; she parted her sight from the little girl, questioning herself for the moral of what she was about to say in the next 60 seconds.

"Anna…" Halsey took a deep breath and gathered some bravery "I'm sorry for being the one who has to tell you this, and I'm also sorry that you have to find out like this but…"

The little strawberry blonde looked without blinking to the older woman in silence, waiting for her to speak, unconsciously letting go a lonely tear that ran down over her freckled cheek.

"Your parents asked us… to take you…" Halsey was lying "They already had your older sister, more intelligent and truly more polite than you… for them… you were just another mouth to feed… without purpose… so we made a deal…"

Anna was speechless: All her conception of the world broke in one thousand pieces in just a matter of seconds, she saw her entire life like a movie inside her head, her pink cheeks changed to a deep red when a unhealthy mix of fury and sadness crushed her heart.

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU ARE LYING!" She yelled, tightening her whole body and spreading tears all over the table. "MY PARENTS LOVE ME! TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!"

Halsey said nothing in response, if the little girl would have tried to harm her in that moment… she would have allowed her to do so…

"I'm sorry darling…" The doctor's eyes grew watery.

Anna had difficulties to process what just happened in her mind… first she remained motionless with a lost glare at one corner of the dark room, then she interpreted the older woman's silence… and suddenly she burst into tears, but not like a spoiled brat… more like someone who had everything and then lost it at the same time, her painful sobs emerged from the deepest of her soul…

"I will ask to one soldier to escort you to your cot, you need to rest… I understand that… you have a busy schedule planned for tomorrow…"

Halsey stood from the chair and walked to the door, leaving back the strawberry blonde crying inconsolably.

"And that's how you deal with a kid…" The doctor said to the ODST when she opened the gate, avoiding to look him and disposing to abandon the place.

"It's easy for you to say: You are not the one who kidnapped her in the first place…" The trooper replied defiant.

Halsey froze in her step, she clenched her fist, yearning to slap him with all her strength, but she knew it wasn't a good idea since he was using his helmet, she restrained herself, just turning around, approaching to him fearless.

"Escort her with the others… and then I want you to stay away from her, if I find you didn't did so… I won't have mercy on you…"

"Is that a threat, doctor?"

"No, It's a promise…"

With that Halsey left the interrogation room, making sure to charge against the ODST with her shoulder before leaving, the trooper stared at her walking away, when he lost the sight of the doctor he entered into the room once again.

* * *

**The Birth Of A Spartan:**

**Mars 09, 2525, 2330 Hours**

**O.N.I. Medical Installation, In Orbit Around The Planet Reach**

Halsey walked through the corridors painted in white by the incandescent lights of the roof, hastening her steps while a storm of thoughts exploded in her head: She wanted to quit, she wanted to wait, but the high command of the O.N.I. was pressing her, it was the best choice… it was the only choice…

The doctor stopped in front of the gate of the operating room, she sighed deeply, glancing once more at the report she was carrying with her.

"The following procedures are classified as 'level 3 experimental' with high mortality factor and/or genetic mutation risk. By order of the Official Code of the Quarter Master General of the UNSC: OBF34, all the test subjects, along with remains of the procedure must be eliminated as a priority objective"

The information was clear, the acts were clear: It was suicide… homicide…

Against her will: Halsey opened the door, showing Anna sitting in one bed, wearing a hospital gown and a nurse standing beside her; at the bed's sides there were 6 gigantic mechanical arms (three on each side) emerging from the ground with needles at the end of these, unanimated and pointing to the lights in the roof.

Halsey approached to Anna, proudly admiring what she has become to: With just 14 years old, the strawberry blonde possessed the physical condition of an Olympic athlete, and the strategic mind of a genius.

All these years of inhuman training and psychological abuse finally paid off… and yet she remained as childish and sweet as the little girl the UNSC kidnapped a long time ago back at the Arendalle's kingdom.

"Hi Doc!" Anna said with a bright smile and kicking to the air "Long time no see, right?"

"Hello Anna…" Halsey replied, faking the best smile she could "How do you feel?"

"Scared, to be honest… Not that I'm a coward or anything like that, it's just that the nurse here told me I needed an intervention or something, I honestly didn't understood completely, and not because she explained it in the wrong way, it's just that-"

Anna's babbling comforted Halsey… and at the same time made her feel more guilt of her doing.

The doctor smirked and the strawberry blonde blushed, and both suddenly kept silent…

"Are you ready?" Halsey broke the silence.

"Yeah, I think… though I don't know for what I'm ready but… Don't worry! I'll be ready! Wait, what did I said?"

By surprise Anna shivered when the nurse beside her brushed a wet cotton ball in her shoulder, then she saw her pull out a syringe full of a blue liquid, trembling even more at the image.

"Ow god god god! I hate needles…" The strawberry blonde muttered when the nurse pressed the needle of the medical instrument against her freckled skin, injecting on her the strange substance.

"Ufff! That wasn't so bad at all…" Anna sighed relieved "so, we're done, right?"

"…T-that was just a sedative, Anna…" Halsey said, facepalming in her mind, Anna's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Well… I-"

"I'll be up there supervising the procedure, I will return when the operation finishes…" The doctor replied, pointing with her finger at the observation booth in the second floor. "Good luck…"

Halsey turned and began to walk away from the strawberry blonde, she made an effort to look calm and serene, even when she was terrified about the fact that the little girl may have spoken her last words and she didn't even knew it.

Anew Halsey hastened her step, crossing her fingers for this to work as the nervous sweat began to grow on her forehead.

"Eeemm… Doc!" Anna called, the doctor stopped and looked to her "I-Is it going to hurt?" She asked with an unsure look on her sapphire eyes.

Halsey parted her sight from the girl, seeking desperately for a not so hopeless answer, she took a deep breath and glanced again to the strawberry blonde.

"Only if you are weak! And you wouldn't be here if you were…" she replied, faking optimism.

Anna smiled slightly in trust, then she watched the doctor walking into a gate under the observation booth.

"I almost forgot!" Halsey stopped before leaving "You need to take of the gown… for the procedure…"

With that Halsey left, Anna nodded in response and stood up from the bed.

* * *

Halsey breathed heavily, crossing her arms and staring deeply at Anna through the windows of the observation booth, before her there were many computer terminals, monitoring the vital signs of the little girl and showing tons of information about the procedure.

The room was full with white coats: The best surgeons and engineers the O.N.I. could afford, all of them waiting with the same fear and anxiety the moment when Halsey would give the order to start the project.

The doctor watched Anna back at the operation room, taking off her gown and exposing her athletic body full of freckles, she hesitated before lying herself on the bed, between the mechanical arms, the nurse left the place.

"Dr. Halsey?" One of the scientists called her, awakening her from a little trance.

"The test subject is set and the systems are ready, Do we proceed with the operation?"

Halsey remained in quietness, she glanced first at the surgeon and then to the monitors in front of her, she moved her hand to press a button in the controls.

"Anna, Listen to me carefully!" Halsey spoke through a speaker, her voice echoed in the whole room, the strawberry blonde wandered with her sight to find the origin of the voice, stopping at the operation booth.

"I want you to relax, close your eyes and think in what motivates you… in what makes you keep forward… it's very important for you to keep calm during the whole procedure, understand?"

"Ok… relax" Anna muttered and made herself comfortable on the bed "keep close and motivate my eyes…wait, what?"

"Are we ready to proceed, doctor?" The scientist asked again.

(…)

"Initiate the systems…"

And then everyone on the room quickly placed themselves on one single computer of the large terminals and began to press buttons like if it was the end of the world.

"Securing the subject" One surgeon said, pressing a button on his keyboard and suddenly many steel shackles emerged from the bed where Anna was, trapping her wrists, ankles and head.

"Shit, shit shit! Keep calm! Keep calm!" Anna said frightened when she found herself unable to move.

"Subject immobilized, preparing anesthesia" Once again from the bed raised a small respirator, moving upwards to cover Anna's mouth, her eyes opened wide as she hyperventilated inside it.

"Anesthesia ready!"

"Be strong Anna…" Halsey whispered, watching the strawberry blonde trembling defenseless on the bed.

"Dr. Halsey: The subject is prepared, waiting for your authorization"

The doctor placed her hands behind her back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath while she considered the idea of finance Anna's funeral.

"Do it…" She authorized, avoiding the doubts, but not vanishing them.

"Initializing primary protocols" The scientist introduced in his computer, and then the mechanical motionless arms on Anna's sides began to react and point at her body, approaching slowly with metallic sounds to her arms, thighs and her head's temples.

"…Oh fuck…" Anna muttered when she saw the needles getting closer, only a few inches away from her skin.

"Beginning Ceramic Carbides Ossification"

The syringes around Anna abruptly moved forward and nailed on her inner muscles, she whined painfully under her respirator when the mechanical arms began to introduce many strange substances on her being… and then it started…

**1. - Ceramic Carbides Ossification: **Advanced material injection on the skeleton structure to make the bones virtually unbreakable… successful… Anna felt like if broken glass pieces were travelling through her limbs, she struggled to release herself but the shackles restrained her well.

**2. – Muscular Increase: **Proteinaceous compounds injection directly into the muscular fibers to improve the muscle tissue density… successful… Anna's muscles inflated, every fiber of her body was burning under her skin, her painful crying went silenced by the respirator.

**3. - Catalytic Thyroid Stimulation: **Enhancer substance injection on the thyroid gland to accelerate the growth of bone and muscle tissue… successful… Anna's throat was closing slowly, threatening with suffocate her to the death.

**4. - Occipital capillary Stimulation: **Blood flow betterment in the retina and iris to boost the visual perception… successful… Anna began to mourn blood, aching tortuously, she felt like if her eyes were about to burst out from her head.

**5. – Neuronal Superconducting Reinforcement: **Bioelectrical nerve alteration to replace it with an electrically protected nerve, increasing motor skills reactions in 300%, along with intelligence, creativity and memory… successful… Anna felt an electric burst spreading all over her spine, making her head palpitate painfully and her body convulse uncontrollably.

And so it ended… the genetic modifications were completed: The syringes of the mechanical arms pulled out from the strawberry blonde, moving away and pointing to the roof anew to remain still… just like Anna…

She was there, lying on the bed with her eyes closed and being unable to move, waging an inner fight to breathe, the blood was pouring from the wounds and her lacrimals; Halsey got terrified at the scene.

"RELEASE HER! NOW!" She demanded to one scientist in the computers, he pressed a button and the shackles restraining Anna's limbs removed from them.

The worried doctor ran quickly to the elevator of the observation booth, being followed by other surgeons.

When the elevator reached the first floor: Halsey took the lead and arrived to Anna's bed.

"Anna?! Anna!? Can you hear me!?" She asked to the strawberry blonde, who was alien to the doctor's stimulations, she was slapping gently her cheeks to make her react… but still the little girl's consciousness seemed to be far away from the operation room.

"Her vision is good, she's still with us!" One of the surgeons gathered around Anna said, pointing a small lantern to her eye, and just like him, the others were checking her health state.

"…Uhh…nnghh…" Anna began to wake, whispering softly.

"Anna! Look at me! How do you feel!?" Halsey asked again, holding Anna's cheeks between her hands, it was terrifying to see her like that: full of life a few minutes ago… and now she was cheating death.

"…D…D…d-d-doc-c?"

"You'll be fine, Anna! Stay with us…" Everyone in the room sighed relieved, Halsey wanted to cry in joy.

"Can you move?"

"I-I-I'll try…" Anna started to rise her hand on the air, the doctors helped the strawberry blonde to stand up, she sat on the bed and made an effort to place her feets on the ground with clumsy and sporadic gestures.

She tried to stand alone but her stance was weak: Her knees trembled and made her fall, her muscles were still aching from the intervention.

"OW!" Anna complained loudly when her buttocks crashed against the cold ground, she was too heavy for the medics.

"Anna! Are you alright!? You're ok?" Halsey was so worried, all the doctors took her by her arms and raised her from the floor, after that she was finally standing on her own.

"W-why the floor… It's soo faar?" The strawberry blonde asked, losing the balance and noticing that she was taller than before, tall enough to see the scientist now from above.

"You'll be fine Anna…" Halsey replied with a relieving smile "You will receive new training, to help your brain to learn how to move your new body with stronger muscles and faster perceptions… but for now you will have to rest in bed, until you recover from the side effects of the modifications…"

"I-I don't feel very…well…" Anna said with a hand on her forehead.

"Have a seat, Anna, we'll get you a stretcher" The medics rested the strawberry blonde on the bed, helping her to put on her hospital gown back, she wasn't even able to focus her sight on one single time for a long time.

Everyone stepped back, giving Anna some space, including Halsey: She was looking at her with an infinite happiness that she disguised skillfully as a proud smirk; Anna survived, the battle was half-won now, from this moment it was only a matter of time, it was the birth of a Spartan.

The doctor stared at the strawberry blonde, watching in calm her chest go up and down by cause of her breathing, she noticed that her gown had her name on it.

It said:

"Anna – 151" A new kind of warrior has been born.

* * *

**-U.N.S.C.: **United Nations Space Command.

**-Spartan-II Project: **Code name of the project created by the UNSC (Directed by Dr. Catherine Halsey) in order to produce super soldiers through processes of biological and genetic modifications.

**-Jumping Jacks: **Physical jumping exercise performed by jumping to a position with the legs spread wide and the hands touching overhead, sometimes in a clap, and then returning to a position with the feet together and the arms at the sides.

-**Squats: **Full body exercise that trains primarily the muscles of the thighs.

**-O.N.I.: **Office of Naval Intelligence.

**-Thyroid: **The thyroid gland is found in the neck, below the "Adam's Apple", it controls how quickly the body uses energy, makes proteins, and controls how sensitive the body is to other hormones.


	3. The Fall Of Reach (Part I)

Finally: The moment we all have been waiting is here: Almost seven fuckin thousand goddamned words were require to gather Anna with the Noble Team, but it totally worth it.

For those with doubts this is the procedure I'll be using for this fic: I'm gonna relate the most notable scenes from the missions of the Halo games with the "what if" participations of our favorite Disney princess by now and little additions of mine too.

I take advantage of this moment to warn that I won't be able of update in a long time since my vacations are over, so this may by my last entry for a while, also: for those who may be thinking about it:

NO, Halo 4 is not going to enter in this collection (at least not by now), and not because is bad or something similar: It's because Bungie's Halo is special, unique and irreplaceable, the one we love now, we loved since years ago and the one we will tell our kids and grandsons about, besides: I rather wait to Halo 5: Guardians to see if it worth the challenge, but for now Farewell, enjoy the show and May the Divines Smile at You :D, Seeya' at the virtual battlefield.

* * *

**Spartan Anna – 151**

**Episode III: The Fall Of Reach (Part I)**

* * *

**Welcome to Noble**

**July 24, 2552, 07:28 Hours**

**Planet Reach**

For the UNSC Marines and all the mankind equally: The Spartans were a symbol of hope, an example to follow: The true personification of strength, intelligence and bravery… Anna was just… different…

Sure, like all the other members of the Spartan-II Project: She received physical and psychological training, instruction to military tactics and weapons use at an early age, even she had fought in real combat situations through the course of her life… and still she somehow managed to remain innocent, sweet and clumsy… and that was a problem during the missions…

And noble six was about to find out…

"That's a pretty cool helmet"

Anna said, she was driving the warthog: A land military trooper transport vehicle for four passengers through a mountain valley to a checkpoint in the horizon, along with noble six: both were requested to replace a deceased member of the noble team… something different, strange, dangerous was happening on Reach.

The gray Spartan was silent, sitting beside the female Spartan with red armor, glaring deeply at the golden visor of his helmet that he was holding between his hands, completely oblivious to Anna's efforts of conversation.

"I used to have one of those before" she continued "but it got broken when a grenade exploded in my face! I guess I did wrong the timing to throw it, but here I am! People always say I'm a hard-headed…"

Noble six didn't even bothered to look at her.

"You don't talk too much, do you? You know: You kinda remind me to my sister, though I can barely remember her! Always so quiet and serious and too grown-up to have fun; life would be so much easier if we allow us to smile more often, but NOOO! People around here always are mad and serious, like if all of them had a stick right into their bu-"

(CRASH! THUM!)

Anna and noble six trembled abruptly on their seats, almost falling from the vehicle when she forgot to look at the road and made the warthog run over a gigantic rock, whoever who told her to drive, clearly did not knew Anna…

"Eyes, on the road…" Noble six spoke for the first time, and clearly he wasn't happy…

"Right, right, right… sorry…" Anna muttered, trying to hide her head between her shoulders by cause of the embarrassment.

"How do you think our partners will be?" she asked after a long, awkward silence.

The gray Spartan didn't replied, he just put on his helmet and wandered with his sight over the mountains surrounding the valley. Anna felt disappointment and lost her glare on the wheel of the vehicle, driving in silence during the rest of the travel.

* * *

Both Spartans arrived to the UNSC checkpoint of the valley, which was now a completely equipped operation field full of soldiers, small bases and vehicles of all sorts, Anna and Noble six got out from the warthog and began to walk in direction to one building at the end of the installations.

Anna walked beside a falcon: the army's utilitarian helicopter, she lowered her head to not crash it with the helices and protected her eyes with her hand from the dust raising by cause of the vehicle's ignition.

On the distance she saw another Spartan inside a falcon, wearing a green armor, his head was bald and had a fist tattoo on the left side of his face; He was checking a big sniper rifle while he stared deeply at Anna, she saw him and just smiled in response, raising her hand to say 'Hi', the mysterious Spartan wrinkled his nose bridge.

"The O.N.I. believes that the deployment of a Spartan team is a waste… I'm not agree!" Noble six heard a voice coming from inside the metallic building, he and the female Spartan were standing in front of a dark room where their new partners were, one of them, with a black armor and a skull on his visor returned the glare to them.

"Commander" Suddenly another female Spartan stopped them, placing a robotic arm forwards them, also she had short black hair and a scar above her left eye.

a Spartan in blue armor turned, the light of the computer in front of him showed a man with dirt on his face and short black hair too.

"Those are the new, number six and seven…" A gigantic Spartan in green armor replied, sitting in a table with his helmet off, showing an adult man, almost bald but with a bulky mustache.

"…Big guy… scary…" Anna whispered to six.

"Kat, you read their records?" The black Spartan asked, pointing a huge, sharp knife to the newcomers.

"Only what wasn't covered with black ink…" the female Spartan with the robot arm replied.

"Has someone claimed the authority yet?" The blue Spartan asked to the computer.

"The O.N.I. thinks it may be local insurrection, five months ago they did something similar on Harmony: They attacked one antenna to leave us eyeless and earless, then they stole two cargo ships from a drydock, that cannot be happening here… Reach is too important… I want that antenna operating, noble one!"

"Sir: Consider it done"

"Good, we'll see us at the other side, over and out." The computer turned off, the blue Spartan parted from the monitor and approached to the new members of his team.

"Spartans!" He spoke "I'm Carter, leader of the noble team"

"Commander, sir!" Noble six answered respectfully.

"Hi!" Anna squealed with a hand of the air.

"She is Kat, noble two" Carted said, pointing to the female Spartan in light blue armor with the robotic arm "Emile and Jorge, four and five" he referred to the green giant Spartan and the intimidating black Spartan respectively.

"Noble six, noble seven, come with me" everyone went out from the building and walked to the falcon outside "I ain't gonna lie spartans: Don't expect that the team will receive you with open arms, I conform with having noble at full capacity again" he began to speak while he was putting on his helmet.

Anna, Six and Carter boarded the falcon they just passed a few minutes ago, the vehicle was about to lift up from the ground.

"One more thing" Carted said, having the two Spartans sitting in front of him "I have seen your records, even what the O.N.I. tried to hide, Six: I'm glad to count with your abilities, but we're a team, leave aside all that lone wolf thing, right?"

"Yes sir" Six replied.

"And Anna…" Anna attended with a bright smile "The O.N.I. remarks your courage and determination, despite all your failures; I'm pleased with your participation, just try to keep the mistakes the lowest possible, alright?"

"I'll do my best captain!" She answered cheerfully, moving her hand upwards to her forehead, making a military salute.

"Commander" Carter corrected.

"Bless you!"

"Welcome to Noble" The falcon raised from the land, flying away from the base to fade into the clouds in direction to their new mission.

* * *

**Winter Contingency**

**July 24, 2552, 1200 Hours**

**Visegrad's Antenna Station, Planet Reach**

"Noble six: check that body"

Kat said: The noble team was inside the antenna station, just after having an exhaustive encounter with the source of the problem: The Covenant was on Reach, humanity was in sight of the mightiest alien army in the galaxy, and not even the military fortress world was enough to face them.

Six walked slowly to the end of a dark passageway, approaching to the corpse of an old man, a scientist in the ground, he crouched to inspect it, Anna was following him, peeking from above his shoulder to see the body by herself.

"Oh god! Go to your happy place, go to your happy place…" She muttered frightened, parting her view from the floor with a disgusted expression on her face: she never got used to see human dead bodies, especially when they were covered in blood.

"And the rest of your unity?" Noble six raised his sight to look at Carter, who was talking with an injured marine, resting in one corner of the control room.

"We splitted…" the marine barely answered "I d-don't think t-they… on radio s-sounded pretty b-bad…"

"It's alright private, we'll get you a field surgeon…"

Six returned to the corpse, moving it to find the death cause, Anna was glaring at him in fear, like if she were watching a horror movie. When the gray Spartan moved the body's shoulder, something fell from it to the ground.

"W-what's that!?" Anna gasped sharply, Six grabbed the mysterious object: It looked like some sort of chip.

"I found something…" He said, holding the chip in the air to Kat, who was standing in front of many computer terminals, all damaged by plasma energy.

"I'll take it Six!" She abruptly tore off the object from the male spartan's fingers "Is not of your buissness…"

Something awoke within Anna when she saw that scene "Hey! You can't just-"

"Over here!" Jorge cut off Anna just in time "There's someone alive" he shouted to his partners from the other side of the room, struggling to bring at sight a female survivor that was hiding under small stairs, everyone glared at him.

"Come on out! Easy! We're not going to hurt you…" The gigantic Spartan said to calm the hysterical woman.

"NRGH! ARGH! NEE! MEINENINEN! RGH! NEE! HAYO BECKEN! ARGH! GEREHB NEE! JOI NEE!" She shouted in a strange language, fighting to release herself from Jorge's grab, but it was useless.

"Calm down! And I will release you…" Recognizing that she was unable to counter the Spartan, the survivor finally relaxed.

"Jorge!" Carter called.

"Is she hurt?" Anna asked.

"I got It" Jorge Replied.

(THUM!) By surprise one of the Aliens: An Elite in a golden armor fell from a ventilation duct in the roof to land where Jorge and the female were, trying to slice them both with an energy sword but the Spartan was fast enough to avoid the attack and protect the survivor in the process.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Carter shouted when two more elites landed on the room, the Spartans opened fire at the reptilian humanoids to take them down, but they were protected by their energy shields that shined in a bright blue, covering their alien bodies when the bullets bounced on them.

The first elite lunged against the Spartans once again, only to hit the walls, the covenant soldier realized that his energy shield wouldn't last forever under the bullet rain and began to run away through the dark passageway from where the noble team entered into the control room.

"UGH! OW! HEY!" On his run the alien pushed Anna back fiercely, making her lose her stance and fall to the ground, stunned she only was able to see the beast running and vanishing in the darkness.

Before she could react: another of the elites grabbed her tight by the neck with his four long fingers, raising her from the floor and holding her close to him in a victorious, threatening motion.

"Um… hi, where your friend is going?" She stupidly asked, freezing at the black eyes of the beast ,who roared in her face, showing the rows of sharp teeth protruding from his four jaws, The elite Attempted to kill her with a large energy dagger coming out from his fist, fortunately in the last moment Anna diverted the slice away from her throat.

Finally the covenant soldier released Anna when Noble six abruptly kicked him away, the elite moved backwards, escaping from the gray Spartan.

Tired but quickly Anna stood up anew, recovering her assault rifle from the ground and getting back some composure to face the enemy once again.

"Thanks" she said to six breathless "Geez! I'm gonna' have nightmares with that tonight…"

Then the noble team witnessed how the elites, cowardly took the injured marine as a hostage and approached to one door in the back wall: The Spartans were pointing their rifles to them, prepared to shoot in any moment but the beasts ran away.

"Target's escaping!" Emile said "Permission to go after him!"

"Negative!" Carter replied "Stay in the entrance! Two: Take care of her" Kat followed the command and returned to protect the female survivor.

"Five, six and seven! Clear the exit!" So Jorge, Six and Anna walked out from the room, beginning to chase the elites through dark the corridor from where they could hear the hostage struggling and screaming, six reloaded his assault rifle as Jorge closed the door behind them.

"Focus" The gray Spartan coldly said to Anna "I won't be able of saving you every time you get distracted…" Anna swallowed and nodded in response.

* * *

**O.N.I. Sword Base**

**July 26, 2552, 1126 Hours**

**Sword Base**

"CLEAR!" Emile shouted at the wind "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE SPARTAN!"

The O.N.I. solicited the intervention of the Noble team to protect and secure the Sword Base from an imminent covenant strike on land and air due to the value of these installations, still the whole complex remained in ruins after the battle, but surely today it was a victory for human kind.

Anna, Emile and Six took care of rejecting the final covenant troops and phantom dropships from the building with help of loud rocket launchers; they were standing in front of a huge aperture in the base, surrounded by ashes, smoke and fire, and of course: the corpses of many fallen elites and brave soldiers that gave their lives to secure triumph.

The three Spartans stared at the sky, contemplating how the remaining covenant ships, along with the gigantic purple corvette that covered the sun began to withdraw from the base.

"Roger that, noble team" one voice sounded on the radios "Orbital defense is ready to shoot" and just when the giant ship was about to cross the mountains on the horizon, it was severally impacted by a powerful shot that fell from above the clouds, abruptly sending it to the sea around the complex.

"YES! TAKE THAT!" Anna shouted fiercely at the scene, standing nearly too close to the edge of the aperture "AND NEXT TIME STAY AWAY FROM OUR WORLD!" she yelled again, crouching to pick up one piece of rubble in the ground and throwing it away in direction to the enemy.

"OH, WHOAH! WHOA! WHOA-" Suddenly the floor ended when Anna stepped forward to throw the rock and she started to lose the stance, standing only by her tip toes on the edge, trying to tilt her body backwards and shaking her arms to avoid a five hundred meters fall into the abyss.

"WHOOAAAAH-" And just when she was about to fell from the aperture, something held her back, preventing her from falling: Anna relaxed her body and opened her eyes to find herself steady in the air, she felt the grab on her arm and turned to see who it was.

"What did I told you about getting distracted?" Noble six said to Anna, pulling her back to safe firm ground, then losing his sight on the horizon.

"Ad-At-At- Atta-um-I-I…" Anna was trebling, blushing like a strawberry while she tried to speak but only nonsense came out from her mouth, the gray Spartan ignored her mumbling, so she kept silence and also glared to the covenant ship collapsing on the water.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Jorge: The gigantic Spartan came out from the shadows and approached to the other two "Somebody should take a picture…"

"Well, if you consider war as 'beautiful'" Anna said "But I'm not saying that it is! Still I think It's very pretty! The scene! Not war! Because I think war is abominable! Though I don't judge you for thinking that war is beautiful! And truly I don't think that you're bad or something for thinking that way! Which I'm not saying you do! I'm just saying that there are other ways to solve conflicts like… like… Oh dear god…" she finished her babbling by face-palming herself.

Jorge laughed slightly at her mumbling "Hey! Good job! The two of you…" he continued, giving a pat on the shoulder to both.

"I do my best" Six replied calmly.

"Thank you, it really means a lot coming from you…" Anna answered.

"Don't worry; you're doing it great…" The gigantic Spartan embraced them both by their necks.

"Five! Six! Seven!" Carter called from the communicator "Come down to the laboratory: Dr. Halsey wants Intel and the command says we're at her disposal"

"Excuse Me!?" Jorge replied, placing his fingers at one side of his helmet "I thought I heard 'Halsey'"

"Halsey!?" Anna squealed cheerfully, almost jumping on the air.

"That's right" Carter confirmed.

"Understood, we'll be there…" Jorge finished, and then the three of them began to walk away from the aperture to enter into the building "He doesn't need to tell me twice, I've been at her disposal for a half-life…"

"I haven't seen Halsey in years!" Anna added "I wonder if she reminds me…"

"Trust me, she NEVER forgets anything…"

* * *

**Nightfall**

**August 11, 2552, 2630 Hours**

**Dark Zone**

Late at night in a bleak rock valley: One phantom dropship was doing a recon search, pointing a blinding flashlight to every corner of the place to find survivors… and terminate them, fortunately the hunt was in vain, so the ship left the place, losing itself behind the cliff and now only being visible the horizon, the stars and a distant planet in the sky.

When the phantom finally fade away, Noble three, Jun: The Spartan in green armor with a huge sniper rifle emerged from his hideout among some rocks, he stood up completely and moved his head in a motion for telling his partners that it was safe keep moving.

Noble six came out from the shades, walking fast but carefully on a projecting rock that worked as safe land, only a few inches away from the edge and a dangerous fall. The gray Spartan climbed without problems on the rocks, fearless at the elevation of the cliff.

"Bravo Recon Team Reporting" Jun said through the radio, Noble six was already with him "Three and Six in position… The place is full, Kat…"

"We'll get closer" Kat answered "Intervention may be necessary"

"Roger that…" Jun finished the transmission "Hhmp! When Kat runs something: 'Intervention' is always necessary…"

"Wait, Only you and Six? Where's seven?"

"She wasn't with you?" Three asked to six, both looking confused at each other.

"Anna, Where are you? We're already in position!" Six questioned with his fingers on one side of his helmet, attempting to contact with the female Spartan.

"I-I'M ON MY WAY!" Anna shouted in response "JUST A SEC! Geez…" she had the habit of not wearing her helmet, she says that she feels as she is shutting out people with it, so she prefers to show her face… the problem starts when she doesn't realize that the helmet has functions… like quiet communication with your team mates to avoid shouting and reveal your location to the enemy.

Noble three and Six returned to see the path they used a few moments ago, searching for Anna, who was still on the rock path, walking ridiculously slow with her back the closest possible to the stone wall and avoiding to look at the cliff.

"Be quiet Anna!" Jun complained "The covenant mustn't know we're here!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I know…" She answered, yelling at the four winds again "It's just… I hate heights…" she said, closing her eyes tightly and trembling on each step.

Jun sighed deeply "Who thought this was a good idea?" he said, shaking his head to the sides in exasperation, Noble six shrugged in response…

Finally Anna began to climb the last rock, stepping up carefully on the big stone where her partners were, crawling and slowly standing up again as other the Spartans were growing irritated.

"I-I did it? I'm alive?" Anna asked to herself, palpating every inch of her red armor to check that all were on its place.

"I DID IT! WOOHOO!" She exclaimed loudly, throwing her arms to the air between small hops, then lashing against Noble Six and hugging him in a happiness outbreak.

"So? What's next?"

"RRRGAARRGHH! VUHKUH THEE!" Suddenly one distant roar sounded on the whole valley and made the three Spartans enter into an alert stance.

"Farewell surprise attack…" Jun said, glancing at the landscape formed by more cliffs, dead vegetation and rocks full of enemy soldiers, apparently the covenant troops noticed their presence, thanks to Anna…

"Oh Crap! Sorry…" Anna apologized "But… Is not that bad! There's just a bunch of them, we can take them down! Working together!" she added with a huge, nervous smirk, Noble six placed his hand on his visor.

"Hmph! You're starting to like me, kid; I wish I could be that oblivious to reality"

"Umm… thanks? I guess…"

"Here! You may need this!" Noble three said, throwing a rectangular black object to six, who caught it in the air "High-speed drillers, can took off an elite's hat from two thousand meters away, and they're not cheap, so use them wisely!"

They gray Spartan nodded in silence and recharged his sniper rifle with that ammunition clip, then the Spartans splitted as the blue and green plasma shots began to fly on the air, right on their direction.

"We'll be in touch!" Jun said as he started to climb some stones, seeking to find a strategic place from where he could snipe calmly, Anna and Six on the other hand descended to the battlefield on a slope, raising dust on their ways.

Noble six landed first, he quickly took cover behind a huge rock to avoid the projectiles, then turned to see Anna, who was still slipping down.

"YAHOOOO!" She yelled during her fall, landing gracefully on the soil and quickly approaching to her mate, crouching to protect herself as well from the burning plasma shots impacting against the huge stone.

"Who says we can't have fun on the army!?" She began to speak with her lips twitching into a smile "Now, can you please tell me again how this thing works?" She referred to her own sniper rifle, grabbing it in the wrong way, six only sighed in exasperation.

* * *

**Tip Of The Spear**

**August 12, 2552, 1000 Hours**

**Szurdok Hill, Ütközet, Planet Reach**

"Spartans!" Carter said through the radio "I'm on my way with a Falcon! We'll pick you up when you disable the tower's shield"

After numerous covenant's forces deployments all over the continent, The UNSC was coerced to respond with an equal attack on all frontiers; The purpose of this battle was unable the alien refugees on the planet to prevent the arrival of any additional enemy forces.

Their current mission led the noble team to a gigantic covenant structure on a rock valley: An alien skyscraper protected by an energy barrier which covered an important ground extension and made impossible any air strike, so Noble six and Anna had to take care of it, using a huge gravitational impulse as an elevator to reach the control room on the top of the tower.

Both arrived to the control room: It was small for the structure's size, the only passageway was curve, the walls and the floor were blue and had many apertures that connected with the outside.

"Geez! I think I'm gonna-" Anna covered her mouth, she hated badly the heights, the gravitational elevator made her dizzy and she was about to throw up in the control room.

"Concentrate, we need to turn off this thing" Noble six said to her, wielding his assault rifle and leaving the elevator to search the main controls.

"I'll be fine… just… give me a sec…" She answered, resting her hands on her knees in a weak stance, breathing heavily to reduce the airsickness, then she slowly recovered from the nausea and walked to catch up with the other Spartan.

"What a gentleman…" she muttered on her way.

"There are the controls" the gray Spartan said, pointing with his finger to a red hologram only a few meters away from them.

"Hurry Spartans!" Carter called again on the communicators "There's a frigate waiting to destroy the tower as soon as the barrier disappears!"

"Understood" Six replied "Cover me while I deactivate the sh-GARGH!"

Noble six never finished that sentence when he was abrupt and mightily pushed away, the crash of his armor against the wall sounded on the whole room, he struggled to stand up again but the hit left him temporally out of combat.

On his knees, the gray Spartan's blurry sight allowed him to see what attacked him: It was an elite in white armor, brandishing an energy sword, the covenant soldier grabbed him tight by the neck and raised him from the floor with just one arm and with intention to kill him with the other.

"LET HIM GO YOU FREAK!" And just when the elite was about to chop the Spartan with the sword: Anna stopped the beast's arm by grabbing it with hers, the elite turned and stared at her threateningly, still Anna faced him fearless.

"UGH!" By waving the arm with the sword: The elite strongly jostled Anna almost without effort, violently landing five meters away from him, then the covenant soldier released the other Spartan and approached to the girl that challenged him, seeking to terminate her.

Facing the ground Anna stretched her arm, attempting to grab her assault rifle and struggling to stand up anew.

"ARGH!" Just when her fingertips barely touched the weapon: The white-armored elite kicked fiercely Anna's face to impend her recover her gun, threatening with dislocate her jaw; the hit was strong enough to stun the female Spartan and momently made her loss her memory about who she was and what she was doing there.

"UNNFF!" Anna groaned when she felt a heavy weight crushing her back as all the air on her lungs escaped through her mouth, breathing became impossible: She was weakened and defenseless.

Turning the most she could but not much, Anna only saw by the corner of her eye the elite with his foot above her, roaring and raising his energy sword to stab it right in her torso, she coughed blood and closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the upcoming wave of pain… that never arrived in first place.

The pressure on Anna's back was gone, she gave a deep, loud breath, then she turned completely to sit in the floor, contemplating shocked the scene of the elite fighting to throw off noble six from his back, the gray Spartan had his arms surrounding the covenant soldier's neck in a stranglehold.

"DISABLE THE SHIELDS!" Six yelled at Anna while he did her best to restrain the elite, his body was shaking like a cape on the beast's back "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"B-BU-BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO-" Anna replied, quickly standing up again.

"JUST GO!" The gray Spartan shouted when he felt the grab weakening, Anna made a hard choice and began to run in direction to the tower's controls, she didn't saw the reptilian-humanoid crashing his back against the wall to crush six and release from the grab.

Anna stood up in front of the controls: It was a smooth, purple desk with nothing resting on it, but floating above there was a Red hologram, a small scale projection of the tower, surrounded by tens of strange alien symbols twinkling and rotating around in a mix of different colors.

Anna froze, she was hypnotized with the complex projection: She never had the chance to see things like this on her past missions or even back on Arendalle.

"_Wow… Magic?" _She whispered with a soft smile on her lips, looking in silence the shining hologram dancing in front of her sapphire eyes, moving slowly her hand upwards to feel it…

"ANNA!"

"WAIT! WHAT!?" Anna gasped sharply when that shout awoke her from the trance, she shook her head several times to set her mind in the current situation.

"RIGHT! THE SHIELDS! Umm…" She placed her hands on her head in despair, unsure of how she could manipulate something when she wasn't even able to touch it; Anna slipped her fingers through the hologram, just crossing it and destabilizing it momentarily, still nothing changed on the tower or anything else.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? TURN IT OFF!" Anna glanced at six: He was being pushed against the wall by the elite, struggling desperately to keep the energy sword only a few inches away from his throat, she was scaring, she had to do something before his partner dies.

"TURN OFF YOU STUPID THING! PLEASE!" Anna yelled, slamming her fist against the hologram, tears started to appear in her eyes, the mission, his mate's life depended on her but she didn't knew what to do, she collapsed in the desk and hit repeatedly the projection between quiet sobs.

"ANNA!"

(BIP)

Suddenly the hologram made a noise and vanished from the purple desk, Anna raised her sight to see this, crying again with a huge smile; Noble six looked at the female spartan while he pulled out his combat knife from the neck of the dead elite lying on the floor.

"_She did it…" _He thought, glancing to the outside: The gigantic blue shield covering part of the valley finally fade away, allowing Carter's falcon to enter in the scene and start the evacuation.

"Anna!" Six called "We have to go, the frigate is about to shoot!" Anna stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and running to gather with his mate, both quickly ran out of the tower, the falcon was there but a few meters far from the protruding floor of the skyscraper.

The gray Spartan jumped first into the compact helicopter, his stretching arm being catched on the air by the gigantic Spartan Jorge, hanging from the falcon at a height of seven hundred meters, Jorge pulled up six to help him enter into the vehicle; At last he entered and sat, sighing in relief.

"YOUR TURN ANNA!" Jorge called.

"U-UMmm… G-Guys!? C-Can you approach a little!?" Anna yelled frightened, she was standing in the edge of the tower, almost kneeling because of the fear that heights caused on her, trembling like a mouse and unable to move.

"ANNA! WE HAVE TO GO! JUMP!" Carter replied from inside the falcon.

Anna hesitated, she gave a quick peek down, the gigantic rocks and the destroyed vehicles spreading all over the valley looked like small toys, the dizziness returned, she glanced back at the falcon floating away from the safe ground, she bit her lip and closed tight her eyes to gather some bravery.

"YOU CAN DO IT! LET'S GO!" The female Spartan retraced a little over her steps, then with all the strength on her legs she began to run in direction to the helicopter in front of her, jumping into it just before reaching the end of the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Anna screamed on the air, avoiding to look down during her leap of faith and stretching her arms the farthest she could to reach the falcon… but she didn't, instead Jorge and six caught her before it was too late, making the vehicle unbalance a little.

"Don't look down, please…" The gigantic Spartan joked; there she was: Hanging in the air like a kitten on a tree branch, carefully Anna opened one eye, and then the other, the breeze gave her chills, almost making her forget her terror to heights.

"Oh Crap! I looked down!" Again she tightened her eyes and compacted her body in fetal position, now resembling to a christmas sphere, both Spartans pulled up her partner inside the falcon, she sat in the floor of the vehicle.

"Good job spartan, I knew you could make it…" Carter said, watching Anna breathe wearily on the ground "Get us out of here" he gave a few hits on the pilot's cabin wall, then the falcon began to fly away from the tower.

"Control, here noble one: The tower's shields are down, you can open fire now!"

"Roger that noble one, all land units: Frigate three one eight is approaching" Another voice in the radio answered "MAC ammunition is has been authorized"

"MAC ammunition!?" Jorge questioned worriedly "In the atmosphere!?"

"It's to attract their attention" Carter replied.

"What's MAC ammunition?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our last move! Hold on something!" With that Anna witnessed stunned the gigantic human ship passing right next to their falcon, to her it looked like a building flying by art of magic, making everything tremble and reflecting the sun on its way to the covenant tower.

"…wooow…" Anna whispered opening her eyes wide and letting her jaw fall a little when the frigate threw a mighty blast to the tower, creating a deafening thunder that echoed on the whole valley and made the covenant skyscraper collapse like broken glass into the land.

But suddenly the clouds above the human ship started to shine in a dark red, almost like a second sun, then one blinding beam fell from the sky and impacted severally the frigate, destroying it in just a matter of seconds, the ship began to fall down, surrounded by fire and dark smoke.

"T-that was the MAC thing too?"

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Jorge Panicked.

"Grafton Frigate!? Do you read!? DO YOU READ!?"

"The frigate is only ashes now! We have to get out of here!" Carter yelled on the communicator.

So the falcon transporting the noble team members left the scene, leaving behind the remains of the covenant tower and the frigate falling to the ground, gathering both in the same graveyard, and of course: The gigantic covenant corvette flying over the place, covering the sun and any hope of victory.

* * *

**Long Night Of Solace (Part I)**

**August 13, 2552, 2007 Hours**

**Szurdok Hill, Ütközet, Planet Reach**

The rock valley was completely submerged in a sandstorm, deafening thunders sounded fiercely above the clouds, the covenant fleet darkened the sky as one ultra heavy walking assault platform "Scarab" passed through the mountains: The roar of its plasma blast and the mechanical noises of its walk made everything tremble like an earthquake.

The noble team took refuge on a lonely cave at the feet of a mount; all the Spartans went inside it to protect themselves from the storm and the enemy… everyone except Anna…

The female Spartan stared in silence at the super covenant vehicle fading away, not being bothered by the raising sand, or by the raging winds shaking her red hair, she wondered how they managed to put foots into a building and made it walk like, as its name says: A scarab.

Noble six felt the need to glance back; he stood at the cave's entrance and saw her partner with a lost glare on the horizon, so the gray Spartan returned over his steps and approached to Anna, seeking to find what perturb her usually cheerful mate.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Six asked a little concerned, a deep breath was his response.

"Hey there! Umm … six! … You know, it's weird to call you 'six' all the time, you never mentioned your name, do you?"

"Just call me Six, trust me: It's better that way, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing really! It's just that… Once Halsey told me that all this was for a greater good… I never knew why she picked me, I mean: I was just a little girl back then…" Anna let a small tear ran down from her freckled cheek, the gray Spartan attended without any word.

"…One night I dreamed with my home… I-I can barely remember my family, my sister Elsa: W-We used to play together… we were so close… and now… Geez! One day I almost forgot her name, AND THE NAME OF MY HOME!"

Six felt pity for the girl: He was amazed by the fact that, despite the crude horrors of this war, Anna was still capable of doing something that most of the soldiers, most of the Spartans are not anymore… she was capable of feel, of being human among killing machines… still he spoke nothing… after all he was "hyper-lethal"… but also curious…

"I dream with the day when all this is over… so I can return with my family, but sometimes… it seems that it will never end… and I'm not doing anything about it! I-I just-t keep screwing everything a-and risking the lives of others because I'm too stupid to take care of myself!"

Anna was falling to pieces…

"FUCK!" She scolded herself, but also hugging herself between painful sobs; suddenly Anna felt a hand on her shoulder, instinctively she turned to see the gray Spartan behind her, the tears stopped running down.

"I know why Halsey picked you…" Six spoke "You never give up… despite all your failures: You always go forward… no matter what… the army needs more soldiers like you… Jorge told me that Halsey never mistakes, and I trust him… we trust in you…"

Anna blushed in a deep red; her sapphire eyes shined in emotion as she opened her mouth several times to answer, but nothing came out.

"Come on: let's go back with the others" Six began to walk in direction to the cave but by surprise something held him back, when he reacted he felt Anna's arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I-I never thanked you for saving my life…" Anna released six from the embrace, who stared at her and nodded in response.

After that both Spartans walked in silence among the sandstorm to the cave where the rest of the noble team still was.

"That thing is crushing us and we're waiting for backup!?" Kat discussed "They'll be backing up a graveyard!"

"All our nuclear bombs are out of range or lost with the ships carrying them" Carter replied, both were at the entrance of the cave, the others were inside, noble six and Anna arrived to the scene.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Quickly Anna stepped between Carter and Kat "What's going on!?"

Both of them just started at her and simply returner to their debate.

"You're preaching to the converted"

"How converted?"

"I know that look, Kat"

"You can say 'No'"

"NO!"

"You don't even want to hear it?"

"Fine, I'll hear it"

"Anna, do you remember that accident a couple of years back?" Kat asked.

"Wait, which accident?" She replied with a confused look on her eyes.

"Colony ship in route to Cygnus? Severally damaged"

"Wait! How do you-" Anna has more past than we think.

"A slip-space drive malfunction, right?" Carter cut off Anna.

"Actually it worked fine: When it fired, it teleported half the ship to hell, because certain strawberry blonde in our team" Kat glanced playfully to Anna beside her "mounted improperly the drive after the overhaul"

"T-THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Anna exclaimed, pouting her lip and crossing her arms "Nobody told me exactly to put it correctly! Besides… I'm a soldier, not a scientist…"

"And this is relevant?" Carter questioned.

"A certain covenant super carrier could, with some assistance suffer the same unfortunate accident"

"Even for you Kat, that's-"

"Inspired?"

"Not the word I would use…"

"What's going on?" Jorge and Emile emerged from the shadows of the cave.

"Go ahead, explain…"

Kat attempted to grab Emile's huge combat knife from its sheath attached to his right shoulder plate, with catlike reflexes: the black Spartan stopped the female Spartan from stealing his property.

"May I?" Kat asked serenely with her robotic arm still on the knife.

"Don't cut yourself… again…" Emile released Kat's hand, allowing her to take the knife.

Kat kneeled and with the knife began to trace a plan on the sand under her feet.

"Objective: Destroy the covenant carrier in orbit above us, Method: A slip-space drive instead of the nukes we don't have, Delivery system: Us" The rest of the Spartans stared at her.

"Solvable? We'll see about that, we're gonna need something to get us there, that and a slip-space drive" Kat stood up anew "Thank you for sharing" she gave back the knife to Emile, who took it and save it again on its sheath.

"So, all we need is an orbit-capable transport and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man" Carter completed.

"Well as a soldier in the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources, so: A good place to look might be… I don't know… The nearest nonexistent launch program in the nonexistent Sabre Program dismissed by three administrations as a 'preposterous' rumor…" Kat added.

"And in which our newest members certainly never were pilots…" She said looking at Anna and Noble six, followed by Emile, Jorge, Jun and Carter.

"Psst! Wha- what's a Sabre?" Anna asked in a whisper, leaning closer to Emile.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" The black Spartan replied.

"A-A rolling what?"

"You're gonna love it… just don't look down…"

"Oh dear god!"

"All we need is Holland's permission…" Kat said.

"Good luck with that!" Carter answered.

"Well, you're going to ask him…" Kat passed him a small communication device.

Carter mover his head to the sides, taking the device and standing up from the rock he was sitting in.

"There's no way in hell he's gonna go for this…"

* * *

**-Warthog: **The M12 United Nations Space Command four-wheel all-terrain vehicle, more commonly known as the **Warthog**, or simply the **Hog: I**t is a highly mobile, all-wheel-drive, all-wheel-steering force application vehicle configured to become a troop carrier, armament carrier, ambulance, reconnaissance vehicle, or communications vehicle.

**-Falcon: **Is a versatile, tilt-and transverse-rotor, multi-purpose utility helicopter troop transport aircraft of the United Nations Space aircraft's crew consists of one pilot, two crewmen who may serve as door gunners, and three passengers.

**-Covenant: **Is a political, military, religious and theocratic affiliation hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintain control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy.

**-Elites: **Also known as "Sangheili" They are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are muscular and stand around between 2.2 and 2.6 meters tall. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips." Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking.

**-Energy Sword: **The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword is a close quarters weapon of the Covenant Empire, for exclusive use of the Sangheili. It consists of a curved hilt, housing an energy storage module and a device for projecting the plasma which forms the blade.

**-Phantom Dropship: **Is a Covenant troop transport used primarily to deploy ground units and equipment swiftly and efficiently to the battlefield, while providing suppressive fire for Covenant forces.

**-Magnetic Accelerator Cannon: **Is a large coil gun that serves as the primary offensive weapon for UNSC warships, MAC guns are the only non-nuclear weapons in the UNSC arsenal capable of effectively reducing or destroying Covenant capital ships' energy shields.

**-Scarab: **The Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform, more commonly known as the "Scarab": Is a Covenant mobile fortress adapted for use in combat, its quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily-defended structures and emplacements and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to Covenant troops on the ground.

**-Sabre Program: **Is an experimental program conducted by the O.N.I. intended to develop a well-armed and maneuverable surface-launched space-superiority starfighter, the product of the program, was the YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter, and several launch sites were maintained which were used for orbital defense during the Fall of Reach.


End file.
